Valentine's Day
by Chucklehead1
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, the first Valentine's Day in which all citizens of Wonderland can exchange valentines. Hatter is acting strange but Hare doesn't seem to notice. The next day Hare wakes up again to discover that it is Valentine's Day all over again! Why is he reliving this day? There's only one way to find out... (Inspired by the movie "Groundhog Day")
1. Valentine's Day

Hare awoke at 6:00 A.M. to "Red Letter Day" by none other than the Queen of Hearts playing on the radio. He turned off the alarm and sat up, rubbing his eyes. That day was a very special day. It would be the first Valentine's Day where everyone in Wonderland could exchange valentines with each other. As March Hare's surroundings became clear, he noticed that the familiar landscape outside of his window was covered with a white blanket of snow. Hare ran into the bathroom and washed his face. He then brushed his teeth and changed out of his pajamas and into his suit. Hare put on his yellow sparkly shoes and went into the kitchen to double check the valentine's he made for all of his friends. After he made sure that everything was in order, the hare grabbed his red scarf and valentines before heading to the Hatter's to have breakfast.

"Hello Hare!" Hatter exclaimed as he flipped a red heart-shaped pancake on his Riddle Griddle as the Hare entered the snowy courtyard. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Hatter! Here, I made you this!" The March Hare reached into his paper sack of Valentine's and handed the Hatter a white envelope.

"I have one for you too Hare!" Hatter reached into his pocket and pulled out a red envelope sealed with a burgundy wax heart stamped on the back. "To My Dear Hare" was written in perfect calligraphy on the front.

"Gee thanks." said Hare as they both opened each other's valentines.

Hatter opened his first, very carefully. He cleared his throat. "Happy Valentine's Day to my best buddy! From your friend Hare" He read aloud as his smile began to fade. Underneath Hare's message was a stick figure drawing of the pair clinking their teacups together. The host quickly put on a fake smile. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it!" Hare said proudly before carefully opening Hatter's card. The host bit his lip as he watched the March Hare open it. "Dear Hare, from the moment we met I knew we would be the best of friends and the more I have gotten to know you over the many years we have known each other, I had hoped that our relationship would develop into something more. Hare, will you be mine?" Hatter's heart almost lept out of his chest as Hare read the last line. The March Hare smiled and then squinted. "Be your what?"

Hatter panicked. "My...bestest friend of course!"

"I thought I was already your bestest friend."

"You are...I just uh...wanted to make it official."

"Okay. We're officially bestest friends! Now let's have some pancakes!" Hare said as he rubbed his yellow gloved palms together eagerly.

"Okay, but let's take them inside. It's pretty chilly out here."

Hatter wasn't going to give up so easily. Just because he got cold feet didn't mean he should just give up. Besides, he was distracted because his feet really were cold. It was snowing outside after all.

The Hatter decorated the inside of his home with paper hearts strung up on twine and tea lights that were lit here and there. A fire roared in his modest fireplace. The host put some pillows down by the coffee table. He set the pancakes down and poured two glasses of milk as the Hare hung up his scarf on the coatrack and kicked off his slightly wet shoes by the door.

"This is kinda different. I like it!" Hare said as he sat down by the fire. He began to sloppily devour his pancakes as Hatter daintily ate his. Hare stopped shoveling the pancakes in his mouth for a moment. He set his fork down and watched the host eating. "Hatter?" The hare asked as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What's the matter? You never eat like that."

The host set his utensils down as well and swallowed nervously. He closed his eyes and just went for it. "Hare, I love you." he whispered.

The March Hare cocked his head. "I love you too buddy, but don't change the subject. Something is the matter with you. I'm your best friend, I notice these things."

Hatter bit his lip to keep from crying and turned away from the Hare. "Can you just leave me alone please? I need some time to myself. I'm sure Rabbit could use some help setting up for the Queen's Valentine's Day bash."

"Oh," the March Hare slowly got up and backed towards the door, knocking over a tall lamp in the process with a crash. He gently set it back up, the lampshade was bent and the light flickered. He slipped on his shoes and threw his scarf on before heading back out into the frozen Wonderland.

As soon as Hare was gone the host pulled a pillow to his chest and began to sob. It took years for Hatter to find the courage to proclaim his love for the March Hare and he just friend-zoned him without a thought. How could he look at Hare the same way again? What if Hare had feelings for someone else?

The March Hare trekked to the palace. The wind was beginning to pick up and the snow was piling higher. It made him wish he brought his snow shoes. Too bad they were still at the Hatter's. Hare finally arrived. The White Rabbit was skating into the throne room. The March Hare followed him inside. Rabbit jumped as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh! Heah! I didn't see you theah!" Rabbit yelled, a furry hand clutching his chest. He pulled down his vest and straightened his bowtie. "What are you doing at the palace? The Valentine's Day bash doesn't staat 'till three. It's only half past ten."

Hare nodded, looking down at the red and white checkered floor. "Hatter is upset at me so I thought I would come here and help out."

"Oh well I would love some help. Thank you heah. Follow me please."

Hare sighed as he followed Rabbit to the palace kitchen. Several timers were ticking on the counter.

"All you have to do is take the cakes out of the ovens when the timers go off. Then once theah cool you can ice them." He gestured towards the bowl of icing. "We have to have our bash inside since it's so chilly out theah. I will be decorating the throne room if you need me." with that the rabbit skated out of the kitchen.

Hare sighed and removed a book from his bright suit jacket titled _The Search for the Mummy's Treasure_.Hare was too scared to read the book by himself. Hatter promised to read it to him but he was angry at him for some reason so he decided to try to read it by himself. The March Hare carefully opened the cover and read the title page to himself before slamming the book closed again and quickly putting it back in his jacket. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter before one of the timers went off, causing him to leap off of the barstool he was sitting on and throw on some oven mitts. He carefully removed the red velvet cake as the other timers went off one after the other. He removed the rest of the cakes and set them on the racks to cool. Once they were ready for icing he pulled his hat and apron from his jacket and donned them before frosting the cakes with white cream cheese frosting. The Hare was proud of himself. He stood back to admire his work as he smelled something burning. He whirled around to see one last cake in the oven. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no. I can't mess up anything else today." He quickly pulled the cake out of the oven and fanned the smoke away. The March Hare hurriedly frosted it without letting it cool and snuck out of the palace, hoping no one would notice.

Once he was far enough away from the palace he checked his watch. It was only noon. He sighed and decided to go back home to take a nap. He set his alarm clock for an two hours. That would give him more than enough time to get up, get ready, and get over to the palace. Hopefully Hatter would be in a better mood after having some scrumptious red velvet cake. Hare drifted off to sleep and the numbers on his alarm clock flipped slowly until it read 2:00 P.M. The alarm blared and March Hare rolled over to hit snooze but he knocked it off the table, unplugging it. So he continued to sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Day 2

Hare awoke to "Red Letter Day" by the queen. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, before checking his clock which was back on his nightstand. The blurry numbers said 6:00 A.M. "Oh no, I missed the party." Hare whispered to himself with a sniff as he put on his glasses. "And they're playing Red Letter Day again?" he said as he turned off the alarm. He slid out of bed and walked to the window. It was snowy again. He then looked back at the clock. "I could have sworn it fell." he mumbled. Maybe Hatter came in. He did have a key after all. "Hatter?" The March Hare yelled. No answer. He shrugged and got ready for the day. He laced up his sparkly shoes and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He filled up a bright blue glass and took a drink as he turned to face the table. He spit out the water as he spotted his valentines spread out on the table. He quickly put down his glass and threw on his scarf. Something very strange was going on. He had to see Hatter.

The March Hare sprinted to the Mad Hatter's house and flew through the gate. Hatter was dressed in his apron and was making red heart shaped pancakes on his Riddle Griddle.

"Hello Hare! Happy Valentine's Day!" Hatter exclaimed.

The March Hare laughed. "Okay, okay nice prank Hatter! You got me! You even staged my house and everything!"

Hatter furrowed his brow. "I'm all about pranks Hare but I didn't pull a prank on you. I wouldn't pull a prank on such a special day."

"Oh, Hatter you can stop playing along. You got me!" Hare assured the host.

The Mad Hatter set his spatula down and put a hand on his hip.

"Hare, I'm serious. I wouldn't prank you on Valentine's day. I have some surprises planned for you, but no pranks." Hatter said in a serious tone, something he rarely did.

Hare crossed his arms. "Today is the day after Valentine's day. Yesterday was Friday the 14th, today is Saturday the 15th."

"No Hare. Today is Valentine's day. I'm sure of it. It's on my calendar and everything!"

"You're prank is getting old Hatter. I'm going to see the Queen." The Hare huffed as he walked briskly through the snowy forest to the palace.

Just as he arrived Rabbit was skating into the throne room, just like yesterday. He followed Rabbit into the room.

"Hello-"

Rabbit jumped. "Oh! Heah! I didn't see you theah!" Rabbit yelled, a furry hand clutching his chest. He pulled down his vest and straightened his bowtie. "What are you doing at the palace? The Valentine's Day bash doesn't staat 'till three. It's only half past ten."

"Not you too!" Hare exclaimed as he slowly rubbed his yellow-gloved palms down his face.

"What ah you talking about?" Rabbit asked.

"Today isn't Valentine's day. It's the day after. You got me, okay! Prank of the year! Now can everything go back to normal!" Hare yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well." Rabbit breathed, shaking his head.

"Who is that?!" The Queen bellowed as she came stomping out of her bathroom, her face covered with a green face mask. "Who dares to disturb me during my beauty ritual?"

"That would be the March Heah your majesteh. He's gone completely bonkers!"

The Queen narrowed her eyes and walked slowly towards the March Hare. Hare stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you but your subjects keep playing pranks on me and its getting old. They keep telling me its Valentine's Day."

"It is Valentine's Day, you chucklehead! Get out of my palace this instant!"

The hare lost his courage and scurried home. Once inside, he closed the door and slowly slid down against it.

"I-I'm losing my mind." he whispered. He sat in silence for a few moments before reaching for the phone. He pulled it down off of the table and spun the dial to call the Hatter. He needed to hear his voice. Hare put the receiver up to his ear. Hatter picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hatter it's me, Hare. I'm sorry. Something is wrong. Can you come over? Please?" Hare asked, choking on the last word. He held back tears.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Hare, blowing me off on Valentine's day. That's what's wrong. I can't believe the way you did it too. You couldn't even tell me straight up that you didn't want to hang out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Before Hare could protest, Hatter hung up.

The March Hare began to cry softly. He cried for a long time and when he couldn't cry anymore he got up and drew himself a bubble bath. He got in and thought things over for a long time, replaying everything in his mind. He didn't know what to do. He just hoped that it was all a dream. He reasoned that the best thing to do would be to go to sleep, so he dried off and put on some pajamas before crawling into bed and drifting into a fitful sleep.


	3. Day 3

The Hare groaned as "Red Letter Day" began to play yet again.

"Make this an extra special day-hey! Lovely little valentines! Comin' my way-hey nothin' could be better on my red letter day-hey!"

The March Hare punched the clock, sending it sailing off of his side table and onto the floor. It was still plugged in so it continued to play.

"Don't forget its a lovely day! Send those gifts don't delay! Candies, flowers, chocolate cakes! Everybody let's celebraaaaate!"

"That was the Red Queen ladies and gentleman of Wonderland with her new hit single 'Red Letter Day' just in time for Valentine's day. It's a cold snowy Heart's Day here in Wonderland at a chilly twenty degrees fahrenheit."

Hare growled from beneath the covers before throwing them off and hopping out of bed. He began stomping on the clock until the plastic cracked and it became silent. The March Hare rushed to the window. It was still snowy. He hurried into the kitchen and his valentines were still on the table. He took a deep breath and went over everything in his mind. There had to be reason why he was reliving this day. Both of the Valentine's Days previous to this one Hatter always ended up angry. Maybe that's what was keeping him from going forward. The March Hare quickly got ready and grabbed his sack of valentines before putting on his scarf and heading out into the snow to get to the Hatter's.

"Hello Hare!" Hatter exclaimed as he flipped a red heart-shaped pancake on his Riddle Griddle as the Hare entered the white courtyard. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Hatter! Here, I made you this!" The March Hare reached into his paper sack of Valentine's and handed the Hatter a white envelope. 

"I have one for you too Hare!" Hatter reached into his pocket and pulled out a red envelope sealed with a burgundy wax heart stamped on the back. "To My Dear Hare" was written in perfect calligraphy on the front. Hare smiled, already knowing what it said.

"Gee thanks." said Hare as they both opened each other's valentines.

Hatter opened his first, very carefully. He cleared his throat. "Happy Valentine's Day to my best buddy! From your friend Hare" He read aloud as his smile began to fade. Underneath Hare's message was a stick figure drawing of the pair clinking their teacups together. The host quickly put on a fake smile. "Thanks."

"I'm glad you like it!" Hare said proudly before carefully opening Hatter's card. The host bit his lip as he watched the March Hare open it. "Dear Hare, from the moment we met I knew we would be the best of friends and the more I have gotten to know you over the many years we have known each other, I had hoped that our relationship would develop into something more. Hare, will you be mine?" Hatter's heart almost leapt out of his chest as Hare read the last line. The March Hare smiled and then squinted. "Be your what?"

Hatter panicked. "My...bestest friend of course!"

"I thought I was already your bestest friend."

"You are...I just uh...wanted to make it official."

"Okay. We're officially bestest friends! Now let's have some pancakes!" Hare said as he rubbed his yellow gloved palms together eagerly.

"Okay, but let's take them inside. It's pretty chilly out here."

Hatter wasn't going to give up so easily. Just because he got cold feet didn't mean he should just give up. Besides, he was distracted because his feet really were cold. It was snowing outside after all.

The Hatter decorated the inside of his home with paper hearts strung up on twine and tea lights that were lit here and there. A fire roared in his modest fireplace. The host put some pillows down by the coffee table. He set the pancakes down and poured two glasses of milk as the Hare hung up his scarf on the coatrack and kicked off his slightly wet shoes by the door.

"This is a bit different. I like it!" Hare said as he sat down by the fire. He was getting ready to sloppily devour the pancakes but he stopped himself and carefully cut them and ate them slowly. Hatter smiled upon seeing the Hare's improved table manners. The host carefully wiped his mouth and set down his napkin, waiting for the Hare to finish. Hare mirrored Hatter's actions. "This is so nice Hatter." he whispered. The host smiled and then looked down at his grey gloved hands.

"Hare, I am going to tell you something. Can you not say anything until I finish telling you?" The host asked softly.

"Oh, of course Hatter."

The host nodded and cleared his throat. "Hare, I love you. I knew that I loved you the moment I saw you. I love you as a best friend, but more than that. I want to be with you romantically Hare." Hatter's eyes began to tear up as he took Hare's yellow grey gloved hand in his. The hare let him. "Hare, I want you to be my boyfriend."

The March Hare realized that his mouth was hanging open so he closed it and licked his lips, his mind whirling. His heart would always beat faster when Hatter would whisper in his ear or embrace him when he needed a hug but this idea was all new to him. He never had a boyfriend before, he hadn't even had a first kiss. All he could think was "yes". His whole body seemed to be telling him to say "yes" but he couldn't seem to form words. He was in such shock.

"You don't have to say anything right now." The host said softly, pulling his hand away.

Hare looked up from the coffee table. "Yes." he breathed. "A million times yes, Hatter."

Hatter looked up, his blue/green eyes lighting up the dimly lit room. He moved his face closer to Hare's and gently cupped his face with his gloved hand and kissed the March Hare. It seemed as though fireworks were going off behind Hare's eyelids as he closed his eyes and began to kiss Hatter back. The pair's hearts felt as though they would leap out of each other's host gently pulled away. Hare couldn't help but blush, Hatter was partially surprised that he couldn't either.

"Would you like to build a snow walrus?" he asked Hare with a grin.

"Yes!" Hare giddily replied.

The pair promptly dashed through the 'In' door and out into the snowy courtyard. They sculpted their snow walrus and then stood back.

"He needs something..." Hare thought aloud.

"How true that is." Hatter agreed. "Now Hare, did you bring the buttons?"

"Oh of course, I always bring-" Hare pulled out a small bag of black buttons from his inner suit pocket. "The buttons." Hare always carried spare buttons, needles, and thread with him. With all the dancing and running around he did he was always having to repair his suit.

The host rubbed his hands together as they put the buttons on the snow walrus. They then stood back.

"Still missing something." The host remarked, his hand stroking his chin. "Did you bring the carrots?"

Hare rolled his eyes playfully. "I always bring carrots. I'm a hare." The March Hare pulled a carrot out of his suit and stuck it on the snow walrus for a nose. "There! All finished."

"Not quite. I'll be right back." Hatter said before dashing into the 'Out' door and coming back a few seconds later with a small dark blue hat with a red piece on top which had small purple balls hanging off of it. The brim had red string and red balls on it. The host set the strange hat on top of the snow walrus's head. "There. All finished."

Hare nodded in agreement before checking his watch. "Oh wow Hatter. It's almost time for the Queen's Valentine's Day Bash! I'll go home and change and meet you there!" The March Hare grabbed his valentines off the table and headed toward the gate.

"Wait Hare! You forgot something!" Hatter yelled. He ran over to Hare and kissed him on the cheek. "See you soon." he whispered.

Hare blushed before running home and changing into his powder blue tux, the same one he wore to his junior prom. He then ran to the palace.

The Tweedles made a giant valentine again for the Queen. Rabbit catered the event. He made several delicious heart-shaped red velvet cakes with cream cheese frosting.

"Hello my fine furry friend." A voice whispered behind Hare, causing him to jump. Hatter chuckled. "You look dashing."

Before Hare could respond, Rabbit blew his trumpet. "The Queen of Hearts has arrived!" He yelled.

Everyone clapped as the Queen entered. Hatter took Hare's hand. The Queen smiled and then looked over at Hatter and Hare. She squinted. "What's going on with you chuckleheads? You look suspicious."

"Is love a crime now, your highness?" The host sniffed. Hare blushed again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hare and I are together. We're an item. We're boyfriend and boyfriend."

"That's not anything new. Everyone in Wonderland has known that the two of you are perfect for each other. It's high time that you realized it for yourselves. Congrats."

Everyone clapped again for the pair. Hare hid shyly behind the Hatter.

The pair then got something to eat and danced a bit before night began to fall in Wonderland and the bash was over.

"I guess I should be going. Thank you for a wonderful Valentine's day Hatter."

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over to my house, and maybe stay the night."

"Oh yeah! A sleepover? Sounds great!"

The March Hare took Hatter's hand as they slowly walked through the forest back to Hatter's hat of a house.

As soon as they got inside, Hatter turned on an old record with romantic sounding music.

"Care for some champagne?" The host asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"That sounds nice." Hare said nervously as he plopped down on Hatter's couch and crossed his leg.

Hatter came back a couple minutes later with two glasses of champagne. He handed one to Hare and got the fire going again before sitting next to him and sighing. He scooted a bit closer to Hare and put his arm around him. Hare immediately nuzzled his head on his chest.

"Why didn't we get together sooner?" Hare softly asked Hatter.

"We're together now." The host whispered in response before leaning down to gently kiss the March Hare. Hatter set his glass on the side table. Hare set his on the floor. It immediately fell over onto the carpet but the pair didn't care. Hare began to kiss Hatter back, hungrily. Hatter was surprised. He moved the pair so that Hare was on top as they continued to make out. The host gently removed Hare's jacket, throwing it to the side. It landed on an arm chair, the satin rainbow inside facing outward. Hatter gently pulled away so that things wouldn't go any further. He owed it to Hare to take it slow, but Hare pulled him right back in. The March Hare pulled off his suspenders and unbuttoned his yellow button down before pulling off his violet bow tie. He then began to pull at Hatter's jacket and shirt.


End file.
